Leah Clearwaters Naughty Dream About Jacob Black
by When.all.you.can.do.is.cry
Summary: The Title says it all. BLACKWATER - What happens when leah has a vivid dream about her pack beta?and what happens when he and the pack find out? Rated M for a sex scene lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**Sweet dream, Beautiful nightmare **_

_I lay in the sand of the beach completely naked. I felt the cool oceans water rush over my toes and then disappear again. Closing my eyes I was a brilliant red color as the sun warmed my skin, finally emerging from the clouds. I didn't worry about anyone who might see me, for the moment I couldn't care less. I could hear the impossibly silent feet of someone walking towards my naked figure. The mystery person stopped right next to me, but I refused to open my eyes. Before I knew it, they were kissing me. My arms, my stomach, my chest, my neck… and then finally the strong warm lips connected to mine moving with mine in such a beautiful way. The taste was intoxicating, and the smell… I shuddered. It was so good, like a musky wood. I opened my eyes and smiled up at my sexy intruder._

"_What are you doing out here all alone?" the husky voice asked. I felt the fire blaze within me as a started into his eyes._

"_Well, im not alone now" I murmured. And like an explosion of animal need I was all over him. The best part was, he was all over me too. Kissing and touching and teasing each other. And finally I couldn't take it anymore… I wrapped my hands around the top of his pants, his __**throbbing member**__ sticking out, like it was begging me to take him. I looked up into his eyes to find he too had that fire in his eyes, pure animal instinct. _

_I whispered his name before a slid of his pants._

"_Jacob"  
_

I awoke suddenly, jumping up in my bed. Sweat covered my body as I stuck to the sheets. My labored breathing and acute awareness of my surroundings made me realize that I had that same dream again.

"What is wrong with me?" I whispered to myself, I had been having such vivid and sexual dreams lately. Worst part was that it had all been about Jacob…and like a warning signal that burning desire within me started up again. I looked at my alarm clock and I sunk a little.

I couldn't go on patrol now, not after THAT. I had been calling Sam to cancel my patrols a lot because of these stupid dreams, and lately, the boys have been very pissed that they had to take over for me. So I reluctantly promised them I would go at this time, and we had a pack meeting just before it. I had to do it this time. I couldn't put it off any longer. I would just have to watch my thoughts extra carefully.

"Mind over matter" I whispered to myself and heaved myself out of the bed.

I pulled on my short denim shorts and black tank top. _You can do it; just 2 hours and you can leave. _I jumped out of my window, landing in a crouch with one hand extended towards the ground to keep me steady. I got up and marched into the forest. _Just don't think about, it's not hard, you can do it. _When I was far enough into the woods I hid behind a tree to phase. I thanked god for the blessing he gave me, I was very glad that Jacob hadn't phased yet.

_**Where are you?**_I asked the pack; Sam was the one to reply.

_**North end, beside the first river.**_

I ignored everyone's annoyed thoughts about how I should now do 'extra' patrol for the last 3 I missed. I kept running silent and swift until I came to the huge group of 8 wolves sitting in a circle. That's when my self handling started to slip as I heard that wonderful voice enter my mind.

_**Whoa wonderful? Since when did you become so welcoming? **_Paul snickered at me. Jacob and everyone else also seemed a little confused by my slip-up.

_**Since when did you become so fucking annoying? Oh wait, you always were, thanks for reminding me.**_I shot back at him, he growled and was about to lunge towards me with barring teeth.

_**Paul, stop**__._ The double timbre of the alphas command froze Paul in his place, but he still growled ferociously at me. I wicked smile crossed my face as I trotted past him flicking my tail into his face as I went past.

That's when Jacob finally caught up to us now making 10 of us including me. I did a double take of his mammoth wolf form as he came and sat Right beside me. I swallowed loudly, every pair of eyes turned to me.

_**Are you all right? **_Sam asked partly wondering why I was so nervous and partly because I was starting to twitch.

_**I'm fine**_**.** I shot back trying to get as much attention off of me, but it was hard for me to be angry at Sam, everyone knew it too, and making it known again now kind of pissed me off. Why can't I have a quiet space in my own head?

_**Because you're a bitch.**_Paul Snickered at me, I lunged for him grabbing him by his throat. Paul twisted his body so that he slammed my head into the ground, I cut in deeper with my teeth, but Paul was now using his full body weight to crush my skull. I squirmed trying to get back up again, but still not letting go of his neck. I could hear Sam telling us to stop what we were doing, but honestly, when it came to fighting each other… it was a hard thing to stop. I noticed that it was getting very difficult for me to breathe; I wiggled and wiggled under Paul's massive form, trying to move so that I could breathe. I let go of his neck but still couldn't get out.

_**Get off me flea bag.**_ I wiggled some more until finally Sam had us under control.

_**Stop this very instant, remove your self Paul.**_

Paul stood up letting all the weight of his body off that was holding me down. I gasped and lay there for a bit trying to relocate my lungs.

I WAS a female dog, a female dog on heat. I scoffed, a bitch on heat.

_**On HEAT? **_I heard 9 voices say at once. Quil and Embry cracked up laughing. Oh, god don't think about it….

I felt that fire go off in my lower abdomen and I started towards Jacobs's giant form, he shifted slightly and leaned away at the sudden intensity my eyes held, my legs started to twitch as my mind kept thinking of several different scenarios we could get or selves into. His lips EVERYWHERE, all over my naked body, on the beach in the sand with rolling waves crashing over us as Jacob let me have my way with him, my mouth sliding up and down his giant…__

_**Um, Leah? Are you feeling ok? **_Jacob asked completely caught off guard, not really knowing how to feel about my strange fantasies, he was feeling mixed between embarrassment, shock, lust…

I felt my core burn deeper. I was suddenly VERY curious as to know what having sex as a wolf would feel like.

_**Leah? **_This voice brang me back to reality, it was like a fat slap in the face. Sam spoke again.

_**Maybe you should… head home for a while.**_

FUCK! I couldn't believe I just shared that with everyone. Quil and Embry where laughing in fits on the ground, Paul was amused and thinking of himself in Jacobs place, _EW_, Collin Brady Sam jarred where in complete shock, and Seth… well he looked green and on the verge of passing out. I guess it's not everyday you get the vivid fantasies about your Role model. Seriously, Seth hung on every word Jacob spoke with idolizing eye, Poor kid.

Everybody saw what I had been trying to avoid showing them.

_**So Leah seems like you defiantly want to get nice and cozy with Jacob over there, maybe we should leave you two to have some special 'bonding time'. **_Paul snickered at me. I growled at Paul and found that Jacob began growling with me. GOD that's sexy. This set Quil and Embry off again, they were both choking on their own lungs.

_**SHUT UP YOU FUCKING MONGRELS OR I'LL BITE YOUR HEADS OFF. **_I threatened them.

_**Which head exactly?**_ Paul asked almost making me want to try my luck at suffocating him again.

_**What else are you going to bite off Leah? **_Quil thought before laughing harder. I growled again before shooting off into the forest, I heard Jacob right behind me.

_**Don't listen to those jerks Leah they're just trying to piss you off. **_He reasoned chasing after me, I got a little thrill over that. I knew what his motive was; he wanted to find out what was wrong with me.

_**Yeah, and don't listen to Jacob because now, he's just trying to get lucky. **_Paul scoffed.

I ran until I came to the tree where my clothes were hiding. That's when I made a really stupid mistake, I phased.

Looking back at Jacob I saw his eyes roaming my body.

"See something you like?" I teased. His eyes met mine… I'll take that as a definite yes. Jacob phased right before my very eyes, looking at his naked body set alarms off in my own screaming 'FUCK HIM!'

"Whoa, big boy" I said placing a hand over his chest when he started moving quickly towards me with lust filled eyes. I felt the fire of my touch against his chest it was smoldering. That's all it took and my legs where wrapped around his body, my hands entangled into his hair as I pulled his lips to meet mine. He acted quickly and pushed us into the mossy earth. Every touch was so alive so real, I hadn't had this in so long I needed this. I saw Jacob come up with the same initiative. He stroked his hard cock along my soaking centre; I growled my nails digging into his back. Yep I definitely need this. It was like magic when he finally entered me; it was hot, like warm silk on a rod. IT WAS GREAT!

I knew Jacob had no experience in this area, hell he's only ever kissed one girl and he was 17! I guess sex is like fighting, they both come from a deep animal instinct that we have to act upon. Jacob was amazing at this, probably even better than Sam. Every thrust just about sent me over the edge, he certainly delivered, and I lost count at how many times I came, was it ever going to end? I knew one thing for sure; I didn't want it to.

"God Leah you so tight" He huffed, plunging deep inside of me over and over and over. I couldn't form words with my mouth so I just moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist puling him in further. His lips smothered my neck again kissing and sucking and nibbling. I felt myself tighten further around him and he began pumping faster hitching my legs over his shoulders. I suddenly hit breaking point and screamed loud and clear, I had never screamed, then again I had never been pleasured this well.

Jacobs face scrunched up in some erotic expression and with one deeper push he finally came, I felt the hot liquid spread inside of me.

He left it there and started down me, both of us breathing loudly. Both of our bodies where still warm and burning for each other.

He gave me one swift kiss on the lips before pulling out. We both stared at each other confused and happy.

"What just happened?" he asked me as if I had the answer.

"I have NO idea" I replied sitting up to brush my fingers over his gorgeous lips before kissing him again

**[Female wolves****are only capable of mating and producing young once a year during their **_**heat**_** (oestrus) period, which lasts for only a few weeks. The alpha female in a wolf pack is usually the mother of the pups. In almost all cases, the alpha male is the father of the pups, but in some instances the wolf who ranks just under the alpha wolf in the pack's hierarchy (the **_**Beta**_** wolf) will take over the alpha's role as father if the alpha wolf shows no interest in mating with the alpha female or any other pack member. The male and female often mate several times before the female's heat period is over.] **_This are the main mating pair- in other words Leah is about to find out that she's not a genetic dead end after all._

**( Source: .)**


	2. Chapter 2

All I can say is… FUCK MY LIFE. Was it not hard enough that I'm a young adult going through a lot of problems already, without adding magic, Raging hormones, fluffy mutants and sparkling pixies to the mix? I have just not only taken full advantage of my Pack Beta but I have also lost my sanity completely. I want _MORE, _I want it so bad it's not funny. I want it more then water after a marathon, I want it more then oxygen from being underwater too long, Hell I even wanted it more then 2 minute noodles on a hangover, and that's really saying something.

But what I was most freaked out about was what was happening to my body. I don't think I have ever been so shocked or_ happy_. Fuck there's something I haven't felt in a while; the boys would probably slip into a coma. I was '_happy'_ because I got my period. I feel half normal for once, or at least more female then I have in a while.

Even though I was dirty from lying on the forest floor while I got my brains fucked out, I couldn't care less. I was happy, and exhausted from tonight's events. So I fell onto my bed with a smile on my face. Jacob probably went home too, I hope he did, not that I really care what everyone else thought about me now. I wanted to scream a jump around like a 3 year old on a sugar high. But my body had finally been over worked and my pelvis hurt, in a good way. I let my eyes shut and went into a dreamy state.

_I was in a red hooded cape that I held close to my body as I sprinted thorough the forest laughing and screaming. I came to halt and spun around in a perfect pirouette facing the way I came. _

"_OH, little red riding hood" A deep husky voice called, close by. I saw my follower come out from behind a tree. The first thing that struck me was his deep brown eyes, so captivating, so incredibly sexy. Then the tall muscular frame and well defined abs, then his silky hair and seductive smile. I started sucking on my bottom lip, wanting nothing more than for Jacob to close that space between us and make me feel alive again. I giggled when he winked at me and started to walk towards me. I felt myself get more and more excited as he came closer and closer until we were just a breath away. _

_I took his hand and started down at it._

"_My, what big hands you have" I said stroking his palm; I looked back up to meet his hungry eyes and boyish smile._

"_All the better to grab you with" he said and reached around me to grab onto my ass and push me against his body. _

"_What amazing lips you have" I said boring my eyes into his. My heartbeat racing in my ears like alarm bells going off._

"_All the better to kiss you with" he said and leaned down slowly to kiss and tease the sensitive skin on my neck and along my collar bone._

_I wicked smile crossed my face and sneakily shoved my hand down his pants to grab onto him._

_He flinched and groaned at the sudden contact and was becoming hard in my hand. I pulled back to look him in the eye._

"_What a big dick you have" I said rubbing it slowly causing him to groan again._

"_All the better to fuck you with" he said, but this time it wasn't Jacobs voice, it was pauls._

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" I yelled falling off my bed and onto the floor. "FUCK!" I yelled again when my head hit the hard floor, probably leaving a huge mark in the wood where my mum would give me crap about later on.

I sat up on the cold ground, tangled in my sheets, my breathing was crazy again, my thoughts muddled and loud.

Did I_ seriously _just have a dream about that half assed fuck head I hate so much? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?! I felt the need to go scrub myself for even imagining getting myself into _that_ situation in the first place. Paul, EW, why Paul. I got up off the ground and rubbed my sore eyes as I padded off bare foot to the kitchen. When I went in Seth was eating cereal at the table reading a comic book. He immediately stopped eating and winched at some unknown thought he refused to voice. Oh shit, maybe Jacob had gone on patrol.

I grabbed a bowl and a spoon and sat down in front of him. Seth didn't look up at me and pretended to read his comic book, but I could tell he wasn't looking at me because he was embarrassed. I poured my cereal and milk and began eating still looking at him.

I sighed and dropped my spoon onto the table.

"Seth, look, I know this is confusing for you and everything but it doesn't-" Seth interrupted me.

"No Leah its cool, you know, just do what makes you… uhh. Happy" He said awkwardly. I was still getting used to that bizarre word.

I leaned back in my chair frowning. Seth was such a good kid, if I had been in his place I would probably be wondering if it were legally possible to divorce your sibling. Or wondering if there was some kind of device that permanently gets rid of your memory like they had on 'Men In Black' or something.

Seth went on "besides, you and Jacob are kind of, don't know, I'm just cool with it, if you were wondering…It's just a bit.."

"Gross?" I suggested and nodded when he winced at my words.

"Yeah, um, I'm kind of eating" he said and waved me off. I then decided that I wanted to have a shower instead. But before I could leave Seth called me back again.

"Hey Leah?" he said. I popped my head back in again.

"Yeah?"

"Pack meeting at 11, since Um it was kind of interrupted last time" great 1 hour until I have to put up with everyone's crap, maybe they'll leave me alone now.

"And uh… Sam and I were the only ones on duty when Jacob phased and well… you know"

I thought my mouth was going to hit the floor "What? Only you and Sam know?"

Seth nodded sheepishly "Sam told everyone to go home and he and I were the only ones left"

FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.

I left to go have a shower and clear my head. Fuck this, now I'm going to be there when everyone hears my thoughts… or Jacobs. I mentally slapped myself. For fucks sake, I've been through way worse, what was a few snide comments hear and there? I could take it.

**Jacobs POV**

What a night, so incredible, so bizarre. I wish Leah had told me about her dreams earlier. Or maybe she could tell me more about them next time we meet up… A big grin spread across my face just thinking of experiencing that again. No wonder people do it all the time.

I sat up on my bed and rubbed my face with my hands. I still wish I hadn't of phased, should have known Leah wouldn't want everyone in her head after that. Sam was clearly confused on how to react to the new information I provided, sure he loved Emily and that was his imprint, but it did throw him off, after all he and Leah had a lot of history together.

That's what was so incredible about Leah there's no crazy imprinting or mess, it's just plain and simple sex. This was certainly going to be the new pack scandal, I could tell, the Alphas ex girlfriend having late night hookups with the Beta. It was certainly going to raise some eyebrows. And Seth poor Seth, I'm sure I lost some cool points for screwing his sister.


End file.
